


Family, Right?

by SimplePassion



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abusive Parents, Gen, Homelessness, Luke is just misunderstood, Minor characters are important, More characters to be added as fic progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplePassion/pseuds/SimplePassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or in which Luke Castellan realizes how cruel life is for every demigods and how the gods truly don't care, not a single bit. An origin story for the minor characters in Percy Jackson series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Time frame:
> 
> Month: June
> 
> Ages: Luke (14) Annabeth (7)

**Ammidyphobia-Fear of Losing Someone you Love**

Thalia...Thalia...Thalia.

Lately, that was all Luke Castellan could think about. Thalia and her electrocuting laugh. Thalia and her black bangs, framing lightning blue eyes. Thalia and her stupid bravery. Her mysterious past, her idiotic jokes, her unbelievable strength, her last words (Go on. I'll hold them off), her dying scream, and now as a pine tree, standing tall and strong, a beacon of safety for all demigods.

One week.

That's how long ago since Thalia's demise, or like Mr. D likes to put it 'treeification.'

One week. The worst week of Luke's life.

Anger flared in him (well...as well as grief, despair, and guilt, but mostly anger) when he thought of her.

How could she? How could she leave him? After all they've been through, after all their hardships, _how could she just toss her life away?_

And for the millionth time, his eyes burned with unshed tears. Luke dragged his forearm across his face, burying his body deeper into the borrowed sleeping bag.

To his right, a bed creaked and a girl's head popped into view, eyes narrowed in concern, "Hey, uh, Luke? You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about some stuff." _Sniffle_. Dammit, he misses Thalia so much.

"Hey, it's okay to cry, ya know. No one here will judge ya. And if they do, tell me. I'll set them all straight for ya!" said a boy to his left, a bright smile on his face.

"I said I was fine," Luke snapped.

A voice, several beds away, hissed, "Everybody, be quiet. I hear harpies. Talk in five minutes."

And the worst part of this whole situation? His gods damn father was right. Camp Half Blood is amazing. It's the home he never had, the home he always imagined of. Everything he ever wanted-shelter, food, safety, understanding-all wrapped together in this one cozy, crazy camp. He really loves it here. (Especially the free food. No more dumpster diving.)

Gods, he hates it when his father is right.

And he knew, Thalia wouldn't want him to grieve for long.

* * *

Luke slowly made his way up Half Blood Hill, towards Thalia's Pine. In one hand holds a bagful of PB and J sandwiches, a favorite of a certain blond.

"Hey, Annie. You're here already, huh? I brought us lunch. I hope PB and Js are okay with you."

"Yeah, it is. Thanks. And it's Annabeth,"

Smiling, Luke sat down next to his golden-haired friend, back pressed against Thalia's Pine. They sat together, munching on their sandwiches and looking down towards the camp. Satyrs attended to the strawberry fields, their melodies drifting through the camp. Kids in orange camp shirts played volleyball, their laughter and banter and carefreeness music to their ears. And in the very distant, the waves crashing upon the shores.

"Can you believe it's only been a week?" said Luke after a moment.

"No, not really," whispered Annabeth, "It...this doesn't seem real. It feels like a dream, like any moment I'll wake up and Camp Half Blood will be nothing more than a stupid fantasy I dreamt up."

Luke nodded in agreement. It does feel like that. After months, years of running and hiding, always having to look back over their shoulders, it's impossible to think of a life with anything else.

"Thalia would have loved this," Annabeth stated.

"Definitely,"

...

"Hey, Luke? Promise me something?"

"What is it?"

"We're family, right?"

"Right."

"Then don't leave me. Not like Dad did. Not like Mom or Thalia. Promise me."

"I promise, Annabeth. I'll never leave you, I swear."

**Author's Note:**

> And~ that's chapter 1! Thank you so much for reading! Each chapter will be dedicated to a minor character from the Percy Jackson Series.
> 
> Chapter 2: Thanatophobia


End file.
